


[Art] Chancellor and Killer

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Art, Chancellor Hux, Digital Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Армитаж Хакс — канцлер и по совместительству киллер.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Chancellor and Killer

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/06/b0/9eGnqVtL_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2d/16/F7oPzffC_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
